


(You're The) Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Character of Color, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: tw100, Doctors & Physicians, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Gwen-centric, Jewelry, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, POV Gwen Cooper, Partners to Lovers, Post-Canon, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has a gift for Martha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You're The) Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

**Author's Note:**

> tw100 Challenge #347: Silver.   
>  100-women prompt #31: Jewelry.   
>  1-million-words A to Z Challenge: G.
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's 'Mine'.

"Close your eyes, dammit," Gwen hums. The ever-questioning Martha sighs, but obliges her girlfriend.

The box slides easily out of the breast pocket of Gwen's jacket, and her heartbeat quickens as her fingers feel its velvet cover, but she flicks it open, the telltale sound eliciting a gasp from Martha; looking in the mirror, though, Gwen sees her eyes remain closed. 

She carefully strings the necklace around Martha's neck and tells her to look.

"Silver hearts," Martha realizes, and Gwen's own anniversary gift is her sunny smile. 

"A Caduceus seemed too impersonal," Gwen attests, and kisses her on the cheek.


End file.
